Smallville My take on the story
by x filelover 777
Summary: What if pete and chloe weren't Clark's best friends during high school but Lois and Jimmy. What if Perry White was their editor for Torch Newspaper. basically smallville took their won direction with the story and so thats what im doing.


**I dont own anything. this is my take on smallville after re-watching seasons 1-5. what if his best friends werent pete and chloe but jimmy and lois? A one shot but if you want me 2 continue making more chapters just request =)**

He smiled as he saw the football spiral throw the air. He could have super speed and caught that ball himself but of course his father had denied him to play on the team. Clark didn't blame him he knew his father was just looking after him. He clenched his fist. He could do anything but this. Days like this almost made him wish he were normal.

"Smallville!" Clark jumped up as Lois broke his train of thought. "Stop gawking or people will think you're looking at the other balls."

He gave her a fake smile. "Oh Lois don't you wish."

"Get out of the kitchen if u can't stand the heat" she grinned, "if you think you're actually good enough to play with them then you better get off whatever steroids you're on .Even if you have all that farm boy muscle you don't have…erm…what's it called….charisma ."Then she smiled brightly, "Like me!"

Suddenly Clark's alarm watch went off he looked at it then got up and put his backpack over his shoulder. "Well Lois I hope you have enough charisma for Mr. White. He told us to meet us in The Torch office at 4:30 its 4:20 now and you know how he gets when he's in his screaming fit which is always."

Clark started walking towards the school but stopped when he say Lois going to the parking lot. He shouted. "Well aren't you coming?"

"Tell him I'm going to be there kind of late," she answered. Clark sighed thinking "White isn't going to like this."Nevertheless he walked into the school and in the empty halls toward the Torch office. When he got there he fist pump his best friend jimmy Olsen. "Is White here yet?" I asked him.

"Nope but you know him he likes punctuality but not if it implies to him." They laughed. They each sat in the two chairs in front of Mr. White's desk.

"Are we still up for movie night?" jimmy asked me.

I nodded. "You bet. I rented the movies last night and cleaned the fuse ball table. Just ignore the smell in my loft like always."

Jimmy grinned saying, "Epic."

The door slammed opened and in came Perry White. He walked swiftly in without greeting the two teenage boys. He looked at us then yelled out," Damn it where's Lois! "

Clark said calmly. "She said she was going to come in late." Jimmy faced me, his eyes wide. The same thought passed through us; Suicide Move.

He was about to say something when he spotted Jimmy's new camera that was in jimmy's lap. "Olsen where did you get that from! Our budget can't afford to buy us new fancy cameras."

Jimmy grew nervous. He couldn't deal to people yelling at him as much as Lois could. "I erm bought it." That was all he could manage to say. White almost smiled but then he frowned." Then what are you doing here get out there and take some fancy pictures with that fancy device. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" jimmy got up quickly. As he walked outside the room he looked at Clark. The message was clear: Sorry for leaving you alone but I'm scared of him. Clark nodded understandingly.

"Kent," he barked. "Any new stories you're working on?"

Clark moved in his chair uncomfortably. "Um, no sir."

White sighed rubbing his forehead." Kent I know you want to be out there playing football, but believe me you have a bigger destiny than just tossing balls around scoring touchdowns."

"And you think its investigative journalism?"

"Why not? I can see that in your future. So why don't you come up with a story big enough to get the teenagers in Smallville High interested in reading the school newspaper."

Clark smiled shaking his head enthusiastically. Then White was out of his calm mood as he yelled, "And where the hell is Lois Lane! Lois!"


End file.
